powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Don Armage
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= is the Shogun and leader of Space Shogunate Jark Matter. He is the main antagonist of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. For a period of time, he used Quervo, a warrior from the Karasu System as a vessel, whom he had previously killed 300 years ago, before going on to use his sworn enemy, Tsurugi Ohtori as his next vessel, until he is split up from him when Lucky encourages his teammates, including Tsurugi, to weaken Armage from the inside for Lucky to free them. Character History Creation Don Armage was 'born' millions of years ago. He was, in fact, a conglomerate of several negative emotions and dark energy that spread through out the universe. The more these negative emotions and dark energy gather, the stronger it got to the point it finally gain sentience. Being filled and only knowing dread, hatred, sadness, and darkness, he made it his goal to take over the universe and make it one without positive emotions. 300 Years Ago According to Tsurugi Ohtori, Don Armage was active 300 years ago and attempted to conquer the universe, but he was opposed by 88 warriors from the 88 star systems. However, he killed the 85 other warriors, leaving Tsurugi, Orion, and Quervo, whom he later killed when the former shields Tsurugi from his attack. Tsurugi later bested him in battle after he sacrificed his immortality and killed him. However, he survived and noticed Quervo was also alive, but slowly dying. He offered the Karasu warrior his power to become as strong as Tsurugi, which Quervo accepted and Don Armage merged his essence with him, turning his body into a blend of Don Armage's with crow features: Don Quervo. Now believing he could surpass Tsurugi, Don Armage created a doppleganger of his previous form and sent it after Tsurugi, and continue his conquest of the universe. As he did so, he ordered his subordinates to erase the Earth’s history of the Houou Soldier as well as placing him on the top of his Black List. Ruling the Cosmos Don Armage established Jark Matter's new capital as the planet Southern Cross in the Minami Juuji System, whose ruler Southern King of Minami willingly submitted to the Shogun at the expense of his people due to his philosophy that the weak were destined to serve the strong whom dominated the universe. In return, Don Armage granted Southern King the title of Karo, serving as guardian of the Minami Juuji System. Acting on his order, the assassin duo of Ikargen and Mardakko destroyed over a thousand planets together. Setting his sights on the Sasori System, Don Armage enticed Scorpio to swear loyalty to him in return for power which he granted by transforming the man into a scorpion monster; initially enlisting Scorpio as an assassin, the Shogun would be pleased enough by his service that he would eventually promote him to Karo of the subjugated Sasori System. Secretly, however, Scorpio aspired to one day surpass in power and kill Don Armage, upon which he would become the new Shogun of Jark Matter and rule the universe himself. Rebellion While Eriedrone made contact with the Shogun from the Big Moraimarz, intending to bring him the joyous news of the subjugation of planet Crotus, Don Armage realized that he had been shamed by the Kyurangers and blasted him back, ordering the Karo to eliminate the insurgents before immediately terminating the communication. Discovering that the Kyurangers had arrived on Earth, Don Armage ordered Eriedrone and Stinger to eliminate them lest they discover the planet's secret. Following the arrival of Ikargen and Mardakko on Earth, Don Armage addressed them with an order to eliminate the Kyurangers. Shortly before Ikargen's final battle with the Kyurangers, Don Armage addressed him and Mardakko; announcing the coming arrival of Scorpio to Earth, the Shogun ordered Mardakko to welcome him, which she did the night after Ikargen's destruction. At one point, he was seen in the Moraimars of Thunderbird when he bestowed new power over Mika Retsu, a woman who was persecuted by the Earthlings, which was revealed to be the plan of Thunderbird, which pleased Don Armage so much that Thunderbird was promoted into the Karo of Norma. Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger Seeking to hasten completing the process of draining Earth's Planetium and destroying the world, Don Armage ordered a fleet of Moraimarz sent to the planet. Informing Scorpio of this, Don Armage entrusted him with eliminating the Kyurangers. After Scorpio's defeat at the hands of the Kyurangers and his redemption, giving back the three Argo Kyutama, he appears, commenting how Scorpio had been useful and ordered Madakko to activate all Moraimars before creating a dark energy projection to annihilate the Kyurangers, only to be deflected by Scorpio himself. Later, in some place, he was seen assembling his Vice-Shoguns Tecchu, Akyanba, and Kukuruga, instructing them to destroy Tsurugi Ohtori. Truth Revealed Half of the Kyurangers went to the past to see what happened after the battle. They saw that Tsurugi really did kill Don Armage. However, when they were heading to Earth, Don Armage, who survived, attacked the Orion while it was heading to Earth and caused it to crash. Don Armage immediately attacked the Kyurangers after they left the ship. Don Armage reappeared when the Kyurangers and Orion were fighting the Vice Shoguns. They all attacked and seemingly killed him. However, he shot Lucky from afar. Don Armage then walked out of the smoke and revealed his true form to the Kyurangers. Through Shishi Red's miraculous power in the form of Shishi Red Orion, Don Armage appeared to be destroyed once and for all. However, when the Kyurangers returned to the present, Don Armage turned out to be still living yet again and remaining in control of the universe. Sooner or later, it is eventually revealed that Don Armage had been possessing Hoshi Minato, around the time after he became the universe’s well-known Space King of Pop. Until that day, Kyurangers goes undercover to investigate the strange behavior on Minato, with Hammy, Naga and Lucky disguised as a new idol group dubbed “Triple Q” while Spada and Tsurugi disguise as the three disguised Rangers’ managers. Eventually, Don Armage and Akyanba’s cover was blown, just as Armage gets out of Minato’s body, freeing the idol from the evil shogun’s possession. He then enlarged himself, only to be battled by both Gigant Houou and Orion Battler. As he was defeated, the shogun declared that while they were able to defeat him, they still can't take his life, implying there are multiple copies of him. Realizing that Tsurugi Ohtori was seeking to gather the Kyutamas needed to break the barrier protecting Southern Cross, Don Armage ordered Dr. Anton to protect the constellation systems. Anton assured the Shogun that the relevant Karos had their orders, and that Mecha Madakko was with him on planet Ghem in the Perseus System. Learning that the barrier had been broken by the Kyurangers, Don Armage sent Aslan to deal with the matter, specifically ordering him to eliminate Shishi Red. On Southern Cross, Southern King, through the power of Shishi Red Orion, was subjected to his own inner hell which appeared in the form of Don Armage berating him for his failure, providing an opening for Lucky to destroy him. Soon after, Don Armage's image appeared before Lucky as he confronted Aslan, revealing that he was possessing his father to act as a puppet, the Shogun reformed the mask that had been shattered by Lucky, returning Aslan to his control. Don Armage's plan for Planetium is revealed to being used as a bomb so that he can recreate the universe from scratch. Don Armage soon confronts the Kyurangers again, only to show his true form as Quervo, Tsurugi's close friend. As it turns out after his defeat in the past, Don Armage, in his ghost form managed to possess Quervo’s corpse as his own to live in few years later as of the present. Final Battle After the Kyurangers stopped the Planetium bomb in the Southern Cross galaxy, Don Armage revealed he had a back-up plan: he intended to convert all of Earth's Planetium into Dark Planetium, causing Earth to explode and take the universe with it. After an intense fight, the Kyurangers thwarted Don Armage's plan and defeated Quervo. However, Don Armage had another plan: possessing the body of his sworn enemy Tsurugi. With Tsurugi's power, Don Armage gained the ability to absorb Planetium, which he would use to restore Tsurugi's immortality and become unstoppable. Using this ability, he attempted to absorb the Kyurangers, but they were protected by Shou Ronpo, who he absorbed. He then set about draining Planetium from Earth for 99 hours to restore himself. The Kyurangers fought against the remainder of his forces for day and night, until they were exhausted, allowing Don Armage to absorb them one by one until only Lucky remained. However, Lucky revealed his plan: his teammates deliberately allowed themselves to be absorbed, and when Lucky threw his Kyutama into Don Armage's body, so that all twelve were within him, the combined power of the twelve Kyutamas overwhelmed and freed the other Kyurangers, including Tsurugi and Shou. However, thanks to the Planetium he had absorbed, Don Armage managed to create his own body, following by absorbing everyone in the universe except the Kyurangers to take on his final form. The Kyurangers fought fiercely, but Don Armage managed to momentarily overwhelm them, also revealing his origins as being born from the pain and despair of all life in the universe, with his ultimate plan of filling the universe with despair and sorrow to give himself unlimited power. The Kyurangers, however, were able to overcome Don Armage's attack and rallied all the lives within Don Armage's body. Their hope weakened him enough that the Kyurangers manage to push Don Armage back, forcing him to grow to giant size. The Kyurangers fought him in Kyutama Dai Gattai Kyutamajin, and aided by the power of every constellation in the universe, they defeated Don Armage's ultimate form, releasing all the beings he had absorbed and returning him to his base form. In a last ditch effort, Don Armage attempted to possess Lucky and throw him into space while his body finished off the other Kyurangers. Much to his shock, Lucky managed to resist Don Armage's possession, and flew back down to Earth and forced his spirit back into his body while he and the other Kyurangers dealt the final blow, finally destroying Don Armage once and for all, thus his resurrection is no more. Personality Ruling his space with an iron fist, Don Armage shown to be strict, fierce, and tolerates neither defiance towards him nor failure from his subordinates. At some point during the final battle against Kyuranger, Armage somehow changes his tones from “watashi/washi/ware” into “boku”, the same latter tone which is usually used by Quervo, due to Armage’s possession of the former’s corpse as his own. After switching to using Tsurugi Ohtori as his next vessel, Don Armage would inherit aspects of Tsurugi's personality, changing his tone to "ore-sama" which is usually used by Tsurugi. Forms - Quervo= - Don Quervo= The form assumed upon the merger of Don Armage and Quervo, known in official materials as .http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/kyuranger/story/1211208_2686.html Quervo first assumed this form upon his initial merger with Don Armage, though after which Don Armage would mostly be the one in control until recent times, when Quervo began to resurface as himself to Tsurugi. Appearances: Episodes 44-46. - Phoenix= This is the form Don Armage acquires after possessing Tsurugi's body. This gives him access to the Houou Kyutama's power, including immortality. This form shares many similarities to his original form, though his usual shoulder armor is absent. Elements of Tsurugi's Houou Soldier Form is presented by the Houou Soldier's symbol tatted over various areas of his body, including the entirety of his wingspan and face. He also wears a tattered remnants of Tsurugi's clothes, which remained after his metamorphosis. Physical changes aside, his possession of Tsurugi has also altered Don Armage's own personality, incorporating the qualities of Tsurugi into his own. However, the power of the Houou Kyutama is also Don Armage's weakness, as it restricts Don Armage's possession of Tsurugi, preventing him from taking complete control of Tsurugi's body. Though Don Armage had managed to absorb Shou Ronpo along with the other Kyurangers (with the exception of Lucky) into his own body as well, Lucky was able to make use of his plan to get all 12 Kyutamas into Don Armage's body so as to weaken him and free all of the other Kyurangers, including Tsurugi, from Don Armage himself. Appearances: Episodes 46-47. - Final Form= Incomplete= |-| Complete= After being separated from Tsurugi, Don Armage reverts to a form appearing similar to Don Quervo, though lacking all of the crow-like details and wings and with Don Armage's original head instead. By converting all of the universe's inhabitants into Planetium and absorbing it into his body, Don Armage's head is transformed into a more heavenly-like appearance, with a giant, spiked, Ouroboros-like ring on his back, all while retaining Don Quervo's armor. Unfortunately, the side-effect result of his defeat like what happen when he absorbed all Kyurangers (except Lucky) into his body remained the same, due to many civilians’ fighting spirit inspired by those Rangers are also becoming stronger to weaken Armage from the inside as well, reverting Armage back to his incomplete final form in the process. Appearances: Episodes 47-48. }} Powers and Abilities *'Repulsion Shockwave:' Even through his holographic projection, Don Armage possesses the power to emit an overwhelming shockwave that can force back his enemies as well as servants that have failed him. *'Transmutation: '''As with his previously-listed power, Don Armage has the ability to transform beings and bestow new abilities upon them, even through his holographic projection. *'Dark Energy:' Don Armage can produce a dark energy, such as a death ball projectile, even through his holographic projection as well. He also used a blast of dark energy to attack the Orion and its current crew (Stinger, Champ, Raptor 283, Spada, Shou Ronpo, and Tsurugi), destroying the ship and knocking them unconscious. He also used a small dark energy blast to kill Lucky before revealing his true form. *'Electrokinesis:' In the past, Don Armage killed Quervo with a blast of lightning from the both of his hands. *'Enlarging: ' Without the help of an Enlarge Inro, Don Armage was able to enlarge himself and returned to normal size. *'Possession: He is able to possess other beings, as seen what he had done with Hoshi Minato , Aslan, Quervo, and even Tsurugi Ohtori. Unfortunately, this power does not work on the individuals whose will and luck are too strong, such as Lucky, preventing Armage's future resurrection forever. *'Resurrection: '''He is seen to be capable of resurrection, as he was able to revive the defeated Tecchu, Kukuruga, and Akyanba. After fusing with Quervo, Don Armage, in the form of Don Quervo, is able to execute the following abilities: *'Replication: Don Quervo can create copies of Don Armage's original form. *'Forcefield:' When Don Quervo resided within Dr. Anton's Super Big Class Moraimars, he is able to project a forcefield protecting it from attacks. *'Giant Tsuyoindaver Creation:' Don Quervo is able to create giant Tsuyoindavers, even via his projection form. *'Dark Energy Ball:' Don Quervo is able to fire a giant dark energy ball from his head. *'Dark Energy Slash:' Using his sai, he can generate slashes powerful enough to knock even Tsurugi Ohtori out of his transformation. *'Despair Illusion:' By generating an energy manifestation of the Karasu Kyutama, Don Quervo can trap others into an illusion world filled with despair. He used this on Lucky, though the latter was able to escape. After possessing Tsurugi, Don Armage possesses the following abilities: *'Planetium Absorption:' Don Armage is able to absorb Planetium to make his body stronger. He is also able to convert an individual's body into Planetium as well, as was done with Shou Ronpo and the other Kyurangers (sans Lucky) after they were defeated. However, this proved to be his weakness as well, since absorbing the Kyurangers meant absorbing their Kyutama as well, and with Lucky ramming his own Kyutama into Don Armage's body as well, the power of all 12 Kyutama effectively hindered his possession of Tsurugi, allowing Lucky to free all of his comrades revived. Nevertheless, Don Armage converted everyone else in the universe into Planetium and absorbed them into his body, resulting in his transformation into his final form. *'Immortality:' As a result of possessing Tsurugi, Don Armage gains the power of the Houou System as well. By using his ability to absorb Planetium, Don Armage can potentially restore his immortality as well. This also has the indirect effect of rejuvenating Tsurugi's body after he was separated from Tsurugi. *'Planetium Blast:' Don Armage is able to gather enough Planetium to fire a powerful blast. This was used to kill Shou Ronpo and almost completely destroyed the Kyuranger's mecha. Arsenal *'Dark Scythe '(ダークサイズ''' '' Dāku Saizu''): A scythe he wields in his armored form. *'Armasword '(アルマ剣 Arumaken): A pair of short swords wielded in both his Don Quervo and final forms. *'Houou Dark Scythe '(ホウオウダークサイズ ''' Hōō Dāku Saizu): The scythe wielded in his phoenix form. Behind the Scenes *He shares some similarities with Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious from Star Wars **They both dress with their hood almost covering their face, though the difference is that Armage's robes are white, while Palpatine's robes are black. **They both tend to communicate with their subordinates through holograms, instead of face to face. **They are both feared rulers of the universe who wants to destroy those who dares rebel against them. **They both successfully turned a hero (Scorpio and Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader) to the dark side, but eventually betrays them, killing them in the process. Sidious in case, only betrayed Vader in the what-if Dark Side Path sequel DLC of the non-canon Star Wars game The Force Unleashed 2. **At one point, they used an attack based on electric shock to kill someone (Mace Windu for Palpatine, and Quervo for Don Armage). **Don Armage's method of using the bodies of others as his vessels is also similar to how the Expanded Universe version of Palpatine inhabited clone bodies he created so as to ensure his survival. *His appearance is similar to Black Cross Führer's hooded form from Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *His way of contacting his subordinates by holographic projection makes him somehow similar to Star King Bazeu from ''Dengeki Sentai Changeman''.'' *He is also similar to Supreme Leader Snoke from the sequel trilogy of Star Wars, who was in turn similar to Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Like Snoke, he communicates with their subordinates by holographic projections, turning them into beings larger than they appeared and even can use attacks in their holographic forms. *His body design might be inspired by with his head is inspired by . **Don Armage's final form could be references to the . *Visually, Don Armage bears heavy resemblance to Hyness, the main antagonist of the 2018 video game ''Kirby Star Allies, an installment in the Kirby series. Both are the hooded leaders of an evil intergalactic clan (Don Armage being the leader of Jark Matter, while Hyness is the leader of Jambastion). The similarity between their cloaks is the most notable aspect of their resemblance to one another. *He is also inspired by Cronus (Saturn) due to him using a scythe as a weapon (which is the same weapon that Cronus/Saturn holds) and killing 88 warriors (similar to what Cronus/Saturn killed his father Uranus/Caelus and his own children: Poseidon/Neptune, Hades/Dis Pater or Orcus, Hera/Juno, Demeter/Ceres and Hestia/Vesta). Similarity, he can devour anyone kinda like what Cronus did to his children. Portrayal *Don Armage is initially voiced by , who previously voiced Chanbaano in Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive and Mercenary Org in Mirai Sentai Timeranger for first half of the series. After revealing to be Quervo, he is voiced by , who previously voiced Absolute God N Ma in Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Engine Speedor in Engine Sentai Go-Onger for episodes 44 to 46. After taking possession of Tsurugi Ohtori, he is voiced by . After Tsurugi is freed from Don Armage's possession, Atsuki Tani returns to voice him for the series finale. His suit actor is , who would later go on to play Houou Soldier. As of episode 29, Don Armage is portrayed by suit actor . As of the possession of Quervo, His suit actor is . Notes *His name is a rearrangement of the word "Armageddon". *Fitting his status as antagonist, "Don" is an Italian name for a crime boss, similar to from and Don Dolnero from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. Appearances **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Sasori Orange Chapter" **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup...'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.38: Flaming Spheres! The 9 Crisis Strike!'' **''Space.41: Rushing! Planet Southern Cross'' **''Space.42: My Father? The Universe? Lucky's Resolution'' **''Space.43: The Vow on the Holy Night, 'Alright, Lucky!''' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' **''Space.45: Tsurugi's Life and Earth's Crisis'' **''Space.46: Between Hope and Despair'' **''Space.47: The Saviors' Promise'' **''Space.Final: Echo of the Universe! Alright, Lucky'' **''Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger'' }} References Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Stageshow Sentai Rangers Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Grim Reaper Themed Villains